Dream Distortion
by skye-hunter
Summary: Reid has a dream that he can neither forget nor understand. This is slash with Reid and a male lover...it's not overly graphic, I don't think, but I wish to give fair warning


Author's Note: First, this is slash...and my first, so be kind, haha! Second, the sexual parts are a little rough, physically, so keep that in mind too. Third, please note that anything in _italics_ is recall of a dream so it's intentionally fuzzy and not completely logical. Any helpful comments are welcome! :D

* * *

"I have had a dream, past the wit of man to say what dream it was" ~ William Shakespeare, A Midsummer's Night's Dream

***

Reid awoke with a start, his heart racing, sweat rolling down his neck, and an immediately identifiable stickiness that caused his bottoms to cling to his thighs. He'd never had a dream quite like that and hadn't a clue what to make of it even as the feelings it evoked lingered in his conscious. The young man shivered suddenly very aware that his bed was soaked in his sweat but, as he moved to get out, he paused a moment at the edge. He wasn't sure he could quite stand up yet, his legs were shaky and he could almost still feel the weight of his dream lover on him, over him. Reid ran his hands through his hair, first as if to smooth out his damp locks, then more vigorously as if to disentangle imagined, dreamed, fingers from them.

When he felt more stable in mind and body Spencer Reid stood up and headed into the bathroom. He started the warm water of the shower before stripping down, trying his best not to touch the remains of his…night release…before stepping into the shower to scrub down. And he did scrub. Spencer was never into the mess sexual activities could cause, emotional or physical. The act itself was perfectly enjoyable, but he was a little turned off by the messiness it could cause…especially if that messiness was stuck to his skin like it was now.

_He was forced against the wall by the sheer weight of the other being and, before he was able to stutter a reply, thin but aggressive lips were over his full ones demandingly. His body slid down a fraction of an inch before he forced himself to stand up straight so as to not be overcome, swallowed whole, by the sensations this new lover pushed onto him. When finally allowed air as those lips moved to his throat Reid gasped to prevent light-headedness before trying to speak. All that came out was a moan as teeth were bared and bitten down over his flesh._

Spencer ducked his head under the showerhead to allow warm water to run down his back and move his hair to curtain his vision on either side. He closed his eyes for a few moments hoping the images would fade into the blackness, but they only seemed to gain strength in that, now he could recall the moans, cries, and growls he and his dream lover had made while he slept.

"_You like it, don't you?" the deep, very much male, voice growled in Reid's ear as his hand worked to undo the buttons of the young agent's shirt under the vest. When the man didn't get the reply he seemed to require he began to speak more, "You better speak soon," he moved his other hand to grab Reid's hair fiercely and looked the younger man in the eye with a hard, lustful, glare, "or I'll do nothing but make you scream later."_

Reid gave a small retch as water began to pour down his nose and throat…he'd unknowingly tilted his head back too far for too long as he tried to erase the feeling of hot breath and crushing lips on his face. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, why this dream had occurred and why it was so overpowering even after waking. Was it that it felt so real, that the underlying aggressions present made him nervous about his own mental state, or was it that it was simply the gender of his lover in the dream? The profiler shook his head some and went to turn off the show. There were too many questions to answer and he hadn't the time to think about it just now.

A towel wrapped around his slender waist (he never felt it fair that, no matter how hard he tried, he'd never have that hulking mass of muscle that Morgan or even Hotch had…he'd never be a jock) Spencer reentered his room. Now, with the sleep and sweat washed from his being, he noted just how destroyed his bed had become during his sleep. Blankets hanging from the bed by a corner, a spare pillow tossed to the floor, and even the stained bedspread was left askew from his tossing and turning.

_He found himself almost instantaneously turned from up against a wall to facing a counter, his stomach and hips nearly crushed between the marble top and the man now towering behind him. Part of him was in fear and yet he didn't reach out for any weapon or call out for help…in fact he found himself almost smiling. He felt bare skin against his, the rapid beating of the other man's heart against his back. His own heart gave the sensation it might punch a hole right through his chest._

_Strong fingers wrapped around his neck and jaw, forcing his head back with a snap, "Tell me you like it," the growl came again._

"_I…I like it." Shockingly, it wasn't a lie. It was uncomfortable, unnerving, and potentially dangerous yet he couldn't recall a time when his body had reacted more favorably. The fingers released their hold, slipping down to feel Reid's heart, as the other hand slipped around his waist and deftly undid his belt and fly. Reid gave a low moan as he dropped his head forward and his member stiffened._

The last thing Reid put on was his watch, which he set over his shirt; he never liked the feeling of cold metal against bare skin.

_The feeling of the too cold metal clasp of the other man's belt pressing into the small of his back was almost too much to bear. It caused him to squirm against the larger, stronger, man before he stopped completely as cool air hit his legs and thighs. His pants landed at his ankles before his boxers followed. His member now free of restrictions it jutted out, eager for touch, for any sort of relief the man's hand creeping towards it might offer. Reid's hands balled into fists, clenching and unclenching rapidly, as if trying to tear at the marble of the counter as a large, warm, hand wrapped around his shaft and gave a single, long, stroke._

No! Stop thinking about this! Reid scolded himself as he felt the faintest stirring below the belt. Nothing noticeable, nothing that needed to be cared for, but certainly nothing he wanted to occur either. He took a deep breath and looked around his room trying to remember what came next in his preparations for the day.

_The grip was tight, but the hand moved with surprising ease and speed over him. His breaths were nothing more than pants now and, instinctively, his hips thrusted forward to encourage the hand. Head down on the counter, now warmed with his own body heat, Reid gave a slight grunt when he felt the firm heat of the man's shaft press against the small of his back. He gave a shudder and his legs spread some._

Reid gave a shudder, though not the same as in his dream, and headed out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Maybe, if he hid the mess of his room, his bed, than it would be easier to focus on the day. The profiler was able to keep a clear mind long enough to remember to gather all his papers into his bag. He lifted his cell phone to deposit that into the bag as well but as he did it went off.

"_Are you ready for me?" the deep voice asked as the hand at his shaft paused and the other that'd remained on Reid's chest slid down and around to his backside. "Come on, Reid," it was the first time the man used his name, "tell me you're ready." The hand stayed, almost gently caressing his cheek, before making it's way over to Reid's crack._

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Reid asked the caller, finding the act of concentrating more than a little difficult the morning.

_Reid shook his head some, though not even he was sure that was in reply to his strange lover's question. His lover seemed to know though and pulled his hand away to run quickly up the young man's chest and to his mouth. "Suck," the man ordered. He obeyed, parting his lips slightly to take two of the man's fingers into his mouth to lick and suck and soak in his spit. The man gave a loud moan in his ear and pressed his erection against Reid eagerly, "God, I can't wait to get inside you."_

JJ had only had to repeat herself twice more before Reid finally got everything she said. "Oh, right, okay," the male agent replied distractedly, "sure, I'm coming in now, don't worry." He then hung up with barely a goodbye and tossed the phone into his bag. Despite a driving hunger Reid thought better than to enter his kitchen for a Poptart.

As he fought the traffic Reid made attempts to focus on anything but the dream. He found avoiding it completely a near impossibility so he had to make a decision; he decided to focus on the implications of such a dream rather than the dream itself. For him dreams were rare to start, sex dreams especially so. That being said the few he'd had had all been rather obvious in their meaning. He'd dreamt about Lila a few times because he, well, wanted to be with her. Same with JJ when he'd first started working at the BAU. He'd never before had an erotic dream about a man; of course he'd never before wanted to be with a man sexually. He admired certain men a great deal but that didn't mean he was physically attracted to any of them. …Right? Logic told him that having a homosexual sex dream did not make him in the least bit gay or bisexual but that wasn't much help right at the moment. It didn't make the dream any less hauntingly intense, didn't explain why, even now as he thought back on the vague feelings the dream gave him, his body seemed to react a little once more.

_Curses spilled from his mouth the moment his partner's fingers left the orifice of his mouth in search of another. For a person who rarely swore he sure was rivaling the best of sailors at the moment as his want, his need, for the man behind him grew. He felt the man's tongue run up his spine as dry fingers spread his cheeks for the slickened ones to tease at his hole. It caused his knees to buckle slightly, but the man's weight held him firm against the marble that was now wet with his sweat and panting breath. _

"_Are you ready for me now?" the growl sounded more like a purr now as the hand at his shaft began its ministrations once more and the wet fingers began to press into him a touch causing him to cry out a definitive yes._

Reid's heart jumped a touch and he needed to force himself to breathe after nearly missing his exit and having to cut across two lanes of traffic, the last of which included a truck driver who had no issues sharing his displeasure in a loud, long, continuous honk of his angry horn. "Sorry!" Reid called out though there was no way anyone but he heard it.

"_Oh god, just fuck me!" Reid nearly demanded as he felt his sack swell almost painfully._

_A dark chuckle rose from the throat of the man behind him, one that heated the back of the younger man's neck and yet caused the hairs there to stand up at the same time. "Told you I could get you to scream."_

Someone had taken his usual parking spot causing the young doctor to frown some before going to find another space. They weren't assigned so what else could he do? He grabbed his things and locked up before heading to the elevators. He hit the button to the main floor and leaned back in attempts to relax.

_He felt the man's hard heat stretch him slowly, painfully. His knees nearly locked and he held his breath until the growl reminded him to relax, to breathe. As he did as he was told, as he obediently relaxed, the pain subsided and pleasure came. An all-consuming pleasure that caused him to moan out._

The bell dinged indicating it was time to get out and go through security before taking the elevator to the BAU. The agent did as the bell told without a second thought, his mind busy working on a theory to explain his dream. It was like one of those physics problems he'd done as a boy…he knew he'd feel so much better, be able to function so much better, once it was solved.

_He was filled completely for a moment before the man withdrew to the tip and reentered. It didn't take long for these long strokes, which were matched to the ones over his now aching member, to achieve a steady but aggressive pace that barely allowed Reid a full breath. The free hand of his lover returned to his throat, though more tension was implied to his windpipe so that his moans were nearly choked out of him. And, beyond all comprehension, the young man found himself in agonizing ecstasy. _

"_Say my name, Reid," the man barked the order before biting down hard on Reid's neck then sucking the area as if to claim the young agent as his own. _

Jung claimed that the person you were engaged in sex with was another side of yourself – if with a woman, your feminine side, if with a man, your masculine side. But there was a flaw in that theory with this puzzle…Reid was male which would imply he, what? Wanted to get in touch with his other masculine side?

_Reid's toes curled and he leaned his head back in desperation for enough air to keep his sanity but, as the man squeezed his throat almost rhythmically, he found it impossible. His vision blurred and he nearly felt faint a moment before waves of pleasure began to shake his body. His member pulsed, throbbed, against the man's hand. _

Maybe the key wasn't that it was a man he'd been with, but which man he'd been with…

"_Say my name," the man barked the order again as the thrusts grew a little more brutal, forcing hips and stomach against the counter hard enough to potentially cause bruising. Those bites to tender flesh continued, moved over from neck to shoulders and back. The hand to Reid's throat moved into his hair and tugged hard as the man gave a thrust deep enough to brush his prostate._

The young agent shifted uncomfortably in the elevator as people got on and off at their respective stops. He'd never wanted to be alone in this elevator more and almost had the urge to get off at the next stop and just use the stairs…but as each stop passed and the elevator doors began to close once more he thought better of it.

_He couldn't speak, he could only let loose an almost animalistic howl as his release grew closer but wouldn't come. _

_The growl returned in the form of Reid's name as the man's member swelled, stretching him more, before filling him with a warmth he'd never imagined he could feel before._

"_Oh…god…" he panted out feverishly, his head still strained back by a fist in his now sweat-soaked hair, "Oh…" his mind fell off into a black abyss that he welcomed as he screamed out._

"Hotch?!" Reid almost squeaked out as the appearance of his superior on the other side of the elevator doors nearly shocked him into a heart attack.

The senior agent's brows rose curiously a moment, then furrowed some, "Are you alright, Reid?" His voice was gravely for some reason…or was it just that the dream lover's voice was mixing in as it was still heard, faintly, in Reid's mind?

Reid was completely unable to do anything but examine Hotch as the man stood before him. The voice, the hands, the frame and strength of the body…had Hotch been the man in his dream last night? Did…did that make sense? He supposed it could.

"Reid!" Hotch said firmly, just loud enough that it should call the young agent to attention but not so loud it would alert anyone else. Yet it seemed not to work.

Strong, fearless, capable, confident, always in control, never to be messed with, and just a touch aggressive…Hotch was decidedly Alpha Male. It was what Reid always admired about the man; he was all those things that Reid wasn't.

Hotch tried again, this time nearly barking at the younger agent as he stood before him yet had eyes that indicated he was a million miles away. "Reid!!"

Maybe that was it? It wasn't just the masculine side Reid desired to get in touch with, it was the hyper-masculine, and to do that his mind created the dream! As if a spell had been lifted, the spell of the puzzle that was the strangest dream he'd ever had, Reid suddenly returned to the present. He heard his name yelled at him and looked at his Alpha Male superior quizzically.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked with an edge, he was concerned but also didn't want Reid to get lost in his thoughts again before answering.

The young profiler's eyes narrowed a bit defensively, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." He was never going to say about what though.

Hotch seemed to consider the reply a moment before giving a single nod, "Wheels up in fifteen, JJ can catch you up if she hasn't already."

Reid gave a single nod back and headed into the offices to prepare for the new case.

***

"Dreams are as advice given by a very wise – very drunk – old man. A wealth of knowledge behind them, yes, but always, always to be treated with cynicism." ~ M. J. Morris


End file.
